In Between Lies and Truths
by Starania
Summary: Tsuki, a rejected member of her family, tries to begin a new life in Amestris. On the way, she faces unbelievable people, new cities, new friends, and most of all, secrets in the city itself.
1. Chapter one: A New Life! Train

I sighed.  
It was a wonderful day with the sun up and whatnot, but there was one thing bothering me. The fact that I have been kicked out of my house and sent to Amestris, due to me 'taking up space' I leaned against the window. Was I really that annoying? I just asked to see my sister, and mother gasped, and fainted. Then, my father glared at me, then kicked me out. Suta and Kusa, my younger sisters, were kind enough to give me enough provisions and my money, which was about 500,000 cenz, my sword, Fire's Aqua Dancet, and a passport.  
It couldn't be too bad. I always wanted to see Central City in Amestris anyway. But unfortunately, it didn't feel good to be kicked out of your home. Maybe if I was lucky I'd see the Ishbalian War Hero, or my big sister.

The train moved forward, until it suddenly jerked to a stop. I fell out of my seat.  
"What the kamisama is going-" Before I could finish my sentence, a gun was pointed at me.  
"Come with me, and you'll be fine, miss." The man said. I noticed he had a thick accent.  
I raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?" I stood up, and kicked him from under his feet.  
As he fell down, he began to pulled the trigger, but I kicked the gun from his hands. "I'm sorry sir, but I only have two things- A gun, and a really pissed off me." I picked up the gun and looked down at him. "Next time you want something, ask nicely."  
I heard a few clicking noise around me. I looked up. I saw five men surrounding me with guns too. "Oh flip."  
"Drop the gun and don't move." One man said. Seeing that I didn't even now how to use the gun, I dropped it. I was going have to use something other than a gun.  
"Of you don't want us to shoot, move towards the last car." He said.  
"Can I at least grab my bag? I have my passport in there." I asked.  
One man was shuffling through my bags. "Nothing other her clothes and passport, as she said, sir."  
Good. He didn't find the false bottom. As he handed me my bags, the five men shuffled me towards the back.  
"Stay here." One guy pushed me in.  
in he back, I saw a few kids and their mothers, and another girl about me age.  
The girl smiled at me. "Man, terrorist these days."  
"Agreed." I sighed, sitting next to her.  
She had green eyes behind her glasses and her hair was tied back into two redish-brown ponytails. "You're not from here, are you?"  
I shook my head. "Nope." I hated talking, but oh well.  
"Hm... You have a Xinginesse accent, and you have a bruise on your left arm. It's blue, so you let it heal for about five days. It's parallel, so you or hit by some sort of wooden sword. You trained in Xing for most of your life, recently studied kendo, English, and also, alchemy."  
I gaped at her. Her ability of identifying people was amazing! "How did you know I trained in alchemy?" I asked, curious.  
"The satch on your waist had a transmutation circle on the back of it. You also have automail, the clicking of metal came from under your kimono." She said, smiling.  
I was speechless. "Wh-whats your name?"  
She smiled. "I'm Rachel . I help my father in the military."  
I put my hand to my head. "Man, the Amestris military really does know everything"  
Rachel laughed. "I don't know everything, cause I don't know your name."  
I smiled. "I'm Tsuki, the daughter of the Emperor's brother."  
"Oh wow! Royalty?" Rachel asked.  
"Well, my father and uncle got into a fight, so, I don't think I am anymore." I sighed.  
"Oh. Why aren't you at home?" Rachel asked.  
"Long, long, long story." I sighed.  
"We have time. We are being held hostage until someone comes to save us." Rachel pointed out.  
"Well, then I'll make it so there's no time at all." I stood up. "Can everyone move to the back of the cart?" I asked.  
The mothers looked at me wearily, and ushered their children to the back.  
I took my sword out of my bag, and slung it across my shoulders.  
"Um, what are you doing, Tsuki?" Rachel asked.  
"Oh, nothing much." I said. I felt a grin creeping up my face. I opened a window, then put me hands together. A small wave came in from the window, and got the most of the floor behind her wet. I made sure the door was dry, and a lit a match.  
Rachel's eyes widened. "Tsuki, that's not a good-"  
Before I let her finish her sentence, I lit the door on fire.  
A few minutes later, I heard a voice.  
"Hey Smith, do you smell smoke?" A man asked.  
"Huh? I thought it was you smoking again!" Smith said.  
"Not me... Someone in the back?" I saw the doorknob turn as I hid behind the door and took out Aqua Dancer.  
The door opened and two men walked in. "Hey, who's smoking?"  
I recognized the voice as the man called Smith.  
Rachel seemed to be helping me cover. "Huh? We don't smoke, why?"  
"Huh. Must've been something else..." The other voice said.  
I crept outside the room.  
"F-Fire!" A kid yelled, pointing at the raging fire on the door.  
"Oh my- Adrian , look!" Smith yelled.  
Adrian, the other man name, turned around, and glanced at the door, then at me.  
Then I realized he wasn't a man. He was a boy! Not mush older than me, but his silvery blue eyes were full of wisdom. His hair light hair was lightly messed up, and he looked quite cute, to be honest. "An escapee!" He shouted.  
I smirked. "Yep, that's right!" I stopped and reached for my bag, but then I realized it wasn't there. "Oh come on!" I resorted to running. I heard a clinking noise behind me as a knife nicked my cheek. "Woah!" The knife hit the door with a loud crack. I tried to move forward, but found out I couldn't.  
Adrian held a knife against my neck.  
"Don't move or try anything. Elbow my gut and this knife will definitely be in your throat." Adrian said roughly.  
I gulped. I've had a knife held against my neck, but nobody ever threatened to really stab me.  
We both startes moving backwards until the train jolted to a started.  
"Eek!" I fell backwards, along with Adrian.  
"Oof!" Adrian fell onto the floor.  
"Ohmaigosh, I'm so sorry!" I squealed, getting off Adrian.  
"Ugh, you're a lot heavier than you look." Adrian muttered, getting up.  
"Watch it." I glared at him.  
He glanced at me. "I'm surprised you're not running by now, just saying." He transmuted the knife into a thin sword.  
"Hey, I can fight as well as any other person in the world. " I retorted.  
He smiled. "Then I do wonder how well you can fight."  
Eep. Smiling guy. I really need to stop fangirling. I unsheathed my sword, and and pointed my sword at him. "Well then, let's get started." I quickly rushed up to him and slashed at him.  
Adrian blocked, then fended off my attack with ease. "Hm. Beginner."  
I pulled my sword back and aimed for his face. He caught it with his fingers. Then, I quickly tried to kick him, but he caught my leg and flipped me me over.  
I scowled, got back up and made another attempt, which he easily fended off too. "Are you sure you can 'fight like anyone else?" He said, smirking.  
Exasperated, I jumped back. "Fine! You make your move!"  
He went in really close to my face. "Done." He lifted the blade up and and quickly slashed down.  
I quickly held the flat side of my word up as a loud clank echoed across the room. I sucessfully block for once, but he was stronger than me. He was pushing down on my sword, which forced me to back up against a wall.  
"Weak, but with a good reaction time and a good eye." Adrian noted. He leaned in close to my face.  
I blushed.  
"And easily flustered too." He smirked.  
I aimed to kick him in the stomach, but he jumped back, transmuting his sword back into a knife. "Oh, you might want to looked behind you."  
I frowned, "That's the oldest trick in the-"  
A person's hand covered my mouth, and poked something into my arm. I struggled to get out, but my eyelids got heavy, and I could feel my arms. I went limp, and feel asleep. I just got drugged. Joy.


	2. Chapter two: A New Life! Hostage

*Place- Dream Tsuki's view*

I was falling. Falling in water. I could breath quite easily, which surprised me for moment. I landed on the seabed, and slowly got up. I glanced around. All I saw was emptyness, so I began to walk. At first, some coral appeared across the floor. Eventually, the coral turned into a red carpet, then into a eerily familiar scene.  
I gulped.  
This house was the house I've seen in my dreams. I only saw it at a distance, but now it's right infront of me. I walked towards the door, and knocked on the door. The door opened, and I saw a little girl in a kimono, holding Aqua Dancer! I looked down at her. "Um... hello..." I said awkwardly.  
The little girl gaped at me, then ram into the house. "Daddy! Mommy!" I heard her yell. What surprised the most was that I saw Adrian in front of me. "A-adrian!?"  
He opened his mouth to say something, but the house disappeared.

* * *

"Wake... Princess..." I heard somebody say.

I jolted awake. "Wha?!" I began to get up, but then I hit something. "Ow!" I fell back onto the bed.  
"Ow!" Someone yelped. He staggered backwards.  
I got back up to glance at who I slammed into. Short black hair, and green eyes. Had a gun on his belt.  
He put his hand to his head. "Talk about a hard head." He muttered.  
"Watch it!" I growled. I glanced around. I was in a room. It consisted of a bed, a mirror, and two doors one was shut. The other one sshow a bathroom. "Where am I?! Who're you?!" I demanded.  
He rolled h

.is eyes. "Man, so many questions. I'm not telling where you are. And I'm not telling you my name. Yet."  
I reached for my sword, but it wasn't there.  
He smirked. "Looking for this?" He held it up.  
I lunged at him to grab my sword.  
He stepped backwards and I fell onto the ground. "Ouch, that's gotta hurt." He noted.  
I scowled at him. "What do you know?"  
"Hm... that you're related to the emperor of Xing?" He replied.  
"Ugh, does everyone know every single damn detail of me?" I muttered.  
"Apperently so~" He replied.  
"You didn't need to answer that." I replied flatly, getting back up.  
"Still want your sword?" He asked, holding it towards me.  
I reached for it, but he pulled it back, grinning. "Pyshce!"  
I rolled my eyes.  
He walked towards the door. "Don't try to escape. Doors are locked, and I'm outside waiting."  
I sighed, and sat back on the bed.  
"By the way, my name is Carlos." Carlos added, before leaving the room. I heard a click, indicating the door was locked.  
I paced around. I was gonna be bored, so what could I do without being bored?  
At first, I paced around. Then I got bored, so I tried to transmute the bed frame into a sword. There wasn't even a spark. I frowned. I found a mirror and pulled my hair up, and saw that the transmutation circle on her back was cut in the middle. I scowled.  
"Seriously?!" I muttered. I checked my pocket for the pen I had, and it was there. I grinned, and uncapped it, to find out the tip has been removed.  
"Oh mai- CHIPASHOU!" I groan and flopped onto the bed.  
I could pretty much hear Carlos laughing behind the door.  
I sighed. "Meh... so... flipping... bored..." I buried my head in the pillow.

* * *

*Place- Chu Residence, Suta's view*  
I heard father slam his hand against the table. "This is an outrage! Not only did Tsuki leave, but she also got kidnapped! Now they want want money too!"  
I gasped. "Onee-chan? Kidnapped?"  
Kusa held her bunny tightly.  
I frowned. "But, Onee-chan is strong... She would've fought them off!"  
Mother sighed. "Yes, Tsuki is strong. In her mind and in her will. But not strong enough physically."  
Kusa sniffled. "Nee-chan..."  
I hugged Kusa. "Don't cry Kusa-tan! I'm sure we'll find soone to save her!"  
There was a knock on the door. I stood up and ran over to the door and slid it open. "Hello?"  
A young man stared down at me. "Chu residence?"  
I nodded, and ran off to get father.  
"Daddy, someone is at the door!" I said.  
Father got up slowly and walked to the door. "Hello. What do you need?"  
"I want to save your daughter, sir." He said.  
"Well then young man. Come on in." Father ushered the man to the room mother and Kusa were. I followed him.  
We all sat down around a Kotasu.  
He introduced himself as Ondere Katashi. Why do I feel like Ondere wasn't a good sign?  
"Well, since you volunteer for the job, we can give you-" Father began.  
I picked up my cup sipped my tea.  
"sorry sir, but I don't want the money. I would like your daughter's hand in exchange." Katashi said.  
I choked on the tea.  
Kusa pat my back.  
Mother's eyes widened.  
Father hesitated.  
"May I?" Katashi asked.  
I stood up. "Ondere-san, my sister is a woman of freedom. She hates being caged up in a room. She wants to visit the world. If you confine her, she'll wither like a flower!"  
"Suta!" Mother glared at me.  
Katashi smiled. "It's okay, Chu-san." He glanced at me. "Suta-chan, right?"  
I glared at him.  
He chuckled. "I can promise your sister all of that."  
"Oh really now?" Father jumped to my assistantance.  
Mother gaped at father.  
Katashi smiled. "Of course I can. She can go outside the main house freely, do anything she wants. She'll be guarded of course, and whenever she wants to travel, I'll allow her."  
Father bit his lip.  
I sat down.  
Kusa reached for my hand, and held it tightly.  
"Very well. Please return with my daughter, and you'll have her hand." Father sighed.  
Katashi smiled, stood up, and bowed. "Thank you sir! I'll get started right away!"  
I felt my heart sink. Tsuki wasn't gonna like this.

* * *

*Place-? Tsuki's view*  
I heard a shout, then a yelp of pain, then a siren. I frowned and got up and out of the bed. There was a slam a against the door.  
I hid.  
The door fell down. "Imouto-chan!" Said a familiar voice.  
I looked up. "Eh?"  
A woman looked down at me with green eyes, grinning. "Heya, sis!"  
"Hana!" Crawled out from under the bed.  
Hana was dressed like a ninja, her balck hair pulled back into a ponytail. "What he heck are you wearing...?" I asked.  
"Don't ask." Hana sighed. "Come on, let's get outta here."  
A man came in. "Have you got the princess?" He asked.  
"Yeah, I do. Lets run." Hana nodded. She glanced me. "Can you run?"  
I nodded. "Yeah."  
Hana and the man took off while I followed them.  
"Hey, what about Aqua Dancer?" I asked, still running.  
"The family sword? I'll get someone to retrieve it. " Hana replied. We took a left.  
"So this is your sister?" The man asked Hana.  
"Yeah, she is. Kaeden, meet Tsuki. Tsuki, meet Kaeden." Hana introduced. "We can ask question later. First, we have to escape from here."  
Hana took another door down and we were outside. A car pulled up and Hana ushered me in. Kaeden sat next to me, holding a gun and pointing it outside.  
Hana sat in the passenger seat, and also held a gun out the window.  
The car started up, and drove far away from the building. It exploded a few minutes later.  
"Mission accomplished." Hana sighed, leaning against the seat.  
"Not quite! Duck!" Kaeden yelled, ducking.  
I squeaked and ducked too.  
There was an awkward silence.  
Hana turned back. "He's just joking around, you know."  
The driver laughed. "Aw man, everyone falls for that one!"  
I sat back out and pouted.  
Hana smiled. "Kaeden, stop teasing all the people we rescue."  
"But it's fun!" Kaeden grinned, getting back up.  
"So this is Tsuki, eh?" The driver said, grinning.  
"Yep. Sis, meet Driscoll. He's the get away person." Hana said, taking aput a water bottle. "We're gonna go to Headquarters real quick, then you can ask me questions at my place, 'kay?"  
I nodded.


End file.
